


Remembrance

by ArtemisPrime226



Series: K2 Collection [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Because of Reasons, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Short & Sweet, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisPrime226/pseuds/ArtemisPrime226
Summary: Just another night out as Mysterion, then coming home for some much-needed comfort from Kyle. Though, it's a little darker than that.





	Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> A short little thing I felt like writing, hope you like!

How had Mysterion even ended up in this situation? Climbing up into his shared room with his boyfriend, bleeding out in the process at almost three in the morning. Oh, right. He had been on patrol when he came across a drug deal going on downtown. Fucking pricks spotted him when he accidentally scared a random street cat. Didn't even hesitate to shoot at him when he rushed them. He took them out easily enough, however, not before they got a few good shots in. Trying to get home as discreetly as possible while rushing and bleeding out was a pain, but it would be worth it once he finally could just rest inside.

Throwing the window open roughly and hitting the ground with a loud thump, Mysterion let out a pained gasp, his wounds, sending ripples of pain throughout his body in retaliation for his rough entrance. A click comes from his right before the dim light from a lamp floods the room. A sharp inhale followed by a rustling of covers being thrown around causes Mysterion to curse to himself. He'd woken up his boyfriend, Kyle Broflovski. It came with guilt, but also with some calming feeling in his chest. He wouldn't be alone this time.

"Kenny," Kyle called out shakily, alarmed as he dropped right by his head, shifting it into his lap carefully, "What the hell happened?!" That is when he noticed the three bleeding wounds in Kenny's abdomen. He reaches out with a hand, gently running it down Kenny's stomach, staining his hand in Kenny's lifeblood.

Letting out a shaky laugh, Kenny took a breath, "Oh, you know, the usual. A damn drug deal was going down in an alley. But, of course, a damn stray cat got scared and let the fuckers know I was there," he didn't bother to put up his Mysterion voice.

"...That's not funny," Kyle said softly, shaking hands cupping his lover's face,  staring into glassy blue eyes, neither caring about the blood spreading and seeping into the carpet below.

Kenny grimaced at the feeling of Kyle's warm, bloodied hand, "Yeah, I know. Just don't want you to think too much about...ya know...this," tasting blood in his mouth, he coughs, blood coming out. His chest heaves in an effort to breathe.

"Kenny, you're stupid if you think that anything will take my mind off of you literally dying in my arms right now," Kyle's voice cracks, eyes shining with unshed tears.

Raising a shaking hand, Kenny rests his hand against the side of Kyle's face. Kyle brings one hand up to cup his, leaning into the gloved palm. No longer able to keep his tears in they pour down his cheeks, a sob ripping through his throat without consent.

Kenny frowns, running his gloved thumb under Kyle's eye, trying to wipe away the tears, but they wouldn't stop. Not when he is watching the love of his life bleeding out on the floor. Not when he knows that there is nothing he can do to relieve Kenny's pain. Not when he feels useless in this situation.

As if psychic, Kenny heaves a breath, glaring up into those greenish-brown eyes, he loves so much, "Kyle, don't. It is not your fault," more bloodied hacks interrupt him for a moment, "You make this easier for me, not dying alone out on the street is a blessing I would never want to take away. But, I know how much it bothers you to see this, and I'm so sorry," tears of his own trickle down now, mixing with the blood on his face.

"No," Kyle glares back down, "You don't have anything to be sorry for. You had to suffer alone like this for years. I'm glad that I can finally help in some way. Just promise me, promise that you'll tell me this in the morning."

Closing his eyes for a moment, Kenny sighs, "I promise," he whispers.  
"Good...I love you, Kenny," Kyle brings his forehead down to rest on Kenny's forehead.

"I love you too, Kyle," with that said he lets out one last breath before everything goes dark.

_______________________________________________________________

Kyle shivers, waking up and glancing at the open window. _'Weird, I thought I closed it,'_ he thought as he stood. Suddenly his vision went black and he saw red for a split second, his head pounding painfully. Gasping, he grips the edge of the nightstand for support, brings a hand up to press against his forehead. Then he gasps at the fleeting vision, "Kenny."

Running out the bedroom, he rushes down the stairs, going straight into the kitchen where Kenny stands by the toaster. Hearing the sound of footfalls behind him, he turns and smiles brightly at Kyle. Then his smile drops as he notices how distressed Kyle seems to be, "Kyle, what's wrong? Are you ok?" He questions as he walks around the table to get to Kyle.

Although, before he reached the redhead, he is almost tackled to the ground by a hug from the shaking ginger.

"You died," Kyle whispers shakily.

Kenny stiffens up immediately, thinking he misheard him, he grabs Kyle's shoulders, lightly pushing him back a bit, "You remember?"

  


"Kind of. It feels like it was a nightmare instead of reality though. It also feels like I'm slowly forgetting it though," Kyle answers.

Letting out a breath of amazement, Kenny pulls Kyle back in for another hug, "But you remembered, for the first time, you remember something about my death..."

That statement hangs in the air heavily as they hold each other in comforting embraces.

**Author's Note:**

> Angst, the stuff I live for. Ah well, hope you guys didn't mind the short length of this small story.


End file.
